Witching Hour
by LilMisfit5290
Summary: A fic inspired by AMC Halloweens past and present. To earn a future together forever, a supercouple does battle with ghoulish ghosts from their past. Approved for/by T&D fans.
1. Chapter 1

After reassuring Krystal that she would not be stood up in her vamp dress by the other half of her costume couple, and convincing Kathy to set aside some of her fun sized candy bars for her cereal in the morning, with awhile to kill before he had to make his appearance at Confusion, Tad decided to take advantage of the harvest moon and brisk fall night and take a hallows eve stroll to the park.

Where for some reason his feet led him straight to an oddly fitting place given the date.  
Trudging into the oddly serene cemetery, his hand grazed the top of the headstone and like always, a single tear fell from his eye as he sat on the bench nearby before glancing up at the starry sky.

"Hey baby...I, I know...odd night for me to, stop by here. But...what kind of Gomez would I be if I didn't, pay a visit to my Cara Mia, huh?  
Oh, Dix I could definitely use you tonight, wish you'd...be here to help me show those amateurs how a real hallows eve goes. Plus, with you we would've been a lock for that costume contest. Or, at least tie with Jesse and Angie for first prize. It's a years supply of candy corn, you know? Your favorite. You know, starting right around this time of year, just relying on our cosmic connection just..doesn't seem like enough. Not when, you should be here, helping spook up the basement with that, ceiling ooze you used to concoct with the boys, or adding some finishing touches to Kathy's Tinkerbell costume that, only a mom can do. I need that, Dixie. I need you. My Snow, my Cleo, my heart and my soul back."

"Well...be glad your modern vampire wife only needs your blood. And lucky for you, according to you, I'm already there."

The petite, temporarily raven haired beauty said with a shy smile as she gingerly reached out to her soul mate, the black flowy polyester sleeve from her costume of choice draping on his shoulder, as he turned and a pair of shocked baby blues flew up to meet her own.  
"D..Dix.."  
Tad stammered, too stunned to move, aside from leaning his face into her palm when she brushed some hair out of his eyes, and intertwining her free hand with his own as she sat close to him on the bench.  
"H..how?"  
"I...it's called the witching hour for a reason, Tad."  
"Wait, wha...."  
"And if we play our cards right, it could give us everything we want."  
"I...but..wait...h..how? I.."  
"Tad...honey relax, c'mon."  
Dixie soothed her trembling soul mate who looked paler than the moonlight.

"Now look, this is gonna sound insane but, trust me it's all the truth. We got a lucky break this year sweetie. I know you weren't pleased at Krystal's costume choice this year and, neither was I until I learned the gift it's gotten us."  
"Gift? What..gift?"  
"Another chance. Tad, if you do something tonight before midnight rolls around, you can, have me back. Forever."  
"I...wait, no..Dix, you...you said we..we had another chance bef..before. And then I had to let you go, it was like you..you were nothing more than a ghost."  
Tad sputtered as he quickly got up off the bench, convinced he was losing his mind and on the verge of losing his heart for the umpteenth time.

"I...what's to say that won't hap..happen again! What's to say I won't turn around and see you vanish into some ungodly cloud of mist! Dixie I..I can't, can't go through that again, you hear me I can't!"  
He said on the verge of hysterics until Dixie walked up, took a grip on his arm and brought his hand to her heart.

"Tad. It's me! I'm right here, you understand me! I'm here now. And if you listen to me, and do what I ask, what we need, I'm gonna stay here babe. I promise you that. So just shut up and listen to me."  
She said, fire and love flashing in her eyes as she finally got Tad to comply when he nodded.

"Thaddeus you have a choice to make tonight. One I can't make for you. At that costume party, you are gonna have to look inside that beautiful heart of yours and figure out what it wants."  
"I..is that a trick question!"  
Tad chuckled in disbelief.  
"I know who I want and she's standing right in front of me."  
"For now, yes but soon enough, I won't be."  
Dixie said softly, choking back a sob in her throat and hoping he couldn't see the tears she was blinking back as he stared at her blankly and in total confusion.  
"I won't be here Tad, but you will, and you'll have to, make a decision about, your life as you know it."  
"Baby what..you're talking in circles here, what are you trying to say??"  
Tad asked frantically, still stunned this was occurring but oddly accepting of the entire situation, bizarre as it was. Only because it involved her and without her, even the most normal days were haunting.

"Tad...I, I..."  
Dixie said guiltily, wishing she could tell him everything right then and there, but after hearing an ominous throat clearing dropped her head and bit her lip angrily, knowing she had to keep quiet.  
"Dix??"  
"Tad...look, all I can tell you is, this will work if you want it to. If you want me, I'll be there for you when this is all said and done, I swear. Just have faith."  
She sighed as she took his hands to reassure him and herself.

"Baby last time you told me that, in a blink of an eye after a beautiful dream I lost you all over. I don't have it in me to do that again!"  
"You saying I do? You think I would've signed onto this if I didn't know we had a chance Tad? When, alls said and done, if we're meant to go another round, which we are, we will. I can't give you specifics just, my word that you, you won't lose me. I promise you. You know as well as I, the bond we got is stronger than any good for nothing ghouls can throw at us."  
Dixie said giving Tad as much of a reassuring smile as she could before pulling him into a fierce hug. Only to glance over his shoulder and catch a wicked smirk coming from a man who now in her eyes, was the embodiment of all things evil. Leading her to give him a stony glare right back.  
Nonetheless she regained her composure when she pulled back and saw Tad's eyes shining with tears and plain old confusion.

"Just remember what I said Tad. And we'll be fine, you'll be fine, I promise. Remember together forever."  
She said before she pulled him into a quick but fiery hope filled kiss she prayed wouldn't be their last, and after they linked hands in the traditional gesture, before she could even blink she was standing beside the malevolent older man she swore was the devil himself. While Tad was left standing in a daze, not remembering what had just happened, just that he had to get to Confusion for that party.

Even though after he glanced at her grave again before walking off, Dixie knew that was the last place he wanted to be, breaking her heart as she felt the poser of a priest grip her arm.

"Okay geez I get I'm stuck with you for the moment, don't need to flaunt it!"  
She hissed as Clarence smirked.  
"I'm sorry dear, you know you do look quite bewitching tonight."  
"Ah shame you didn't come in true form with your pitchfork and horns, we'd make quite a pair."  
"Yes, we would, pity we'll only be outsiders at this ghoulish gathering."  
"Yes, a pity."  
Dixie sighed, not knowing how she was going to deal with the upcoming test she and her soul mate would be put to. Especially with the devil himself orchestrating and observing the goings on. All she knew was the gathering would appear to her the scariest horror movie ever, and all she'd be able to do was hope for a happy ending.

"Well, no sense putting off the inevitable. Shall we go?"  
"How about you just go to the fiery depths where ya came from, ya son of a..."  
Dixie muttered under her breath as Clarence's grip on her tightened.

"Arrgh, alright fine, I get it. Ease your grip up padre."  
"You know you were such a sweet woman when we last spoke Dixie. Whatever happened to make you so bitter?"  
"Oh don't you even start with me ya sorry, sick excuse for a holy man. You may as well just say you're Lucifer himself, be honest for once."  
"What's to say I'm not?"  
"You know, you used to be a sweet old man once upon a time. What the heck happened?"  
"Well, I suppose a bit of honesty couldn't hurt. I took up a certain group on a tempting offer. And, let's just say they're not the holiest of trinities."  
Clarence said as he licked some cheeto dust off his fingers, as Dixie recoiled, thoroughly disgusted.

"C'mon Dix...you can handle this, think ahead girl, think ahead."  
The blond mentally coached as she braced herself and shut her eyes.  
And soon enough she wound up in Confusion with Clarence at her side, invisible to the entire crowded room partying it up in the spooked up bar, including the love of her life who was sitting at the bar warily sensing something wicked was to come...

Next up...  
Tad deals with an old flame (hint, with hair currently just as red) and Dixie mulls a tempting offer from the devil in disguise...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sitting in Confusion alongside Clarence at a small table, Dixie was invisible to the crowd, in particular the anxious looking love of her life, who was watching Jesse and Angie and Jake and Amanda enjoying the ghoulish gathering for all it was worth on the dance floor. He was seemingly happy but deep down she knew he felt everything but.  
Same as she was feeling as she watched Clarence munching on his newfound diet choice of cheese puffs.

"Are you addicted to those stupid things or something?"  
Dixie grumbled, getting major ick factor from the sight, moreso when Clarence smirked towards the opposite side of the room when a dalmatian coat clad redhead strode in and took a seat at the bar.

"Oh my God, is that Liza Colby??"  
"In the flesh. I know, surprised me too, was so used to that drab blonde do of her's."  
Clarence said as Dixie was still trying to recognize this stranger as her archnemesis.  
"Well, maybe it'll be a bit easier to stomach virtually a total stranger pawing after him."  
She said with a mournful sigh as she adjusted the black strap on her polyester costume of choice and sat back warily while Liza cozied up to Tad.

"So, Thaddeus, mind telling me why you're sitting here all by your lonesome this fine evening?"  
"Wasn't quite up to doing the monster mash tonight."  
"Oh why not?"  
The redhead asked as Tad shifted nervously in his seat before turning to face her.  
"Listen sweetheart I hate to break it to ya but, I'm not the life of the party tonight. Happens occasionally."  
"Not with the Tad Martin I knew."  
"Yeah well that Tad Martin's taken on ghostly form these days."  
"Well, maybe he just needs a little incentive to come back to the land of the living."  
Liza said slyly as Tad rolled his eyes and Dixie was debating whether to toss her cookies or toss a brick at the shameless flirt.

"That cad's long since left the building I'm afraid."  
"Honestly Tad you think that's all that's on my mind? I can assure you I'm far from desperate these days."

"Ha!! Whatcha call what you're doing now honey? You've been eyeing him like a piece of meat since you sat down!"  
Dixie snorted, rolling her eyes at the pathetic sight before her.

"Well if that's the case then what's your beef Ms. Colby. What are you after?"  
"As I recall you and I went after quite a bit way back when, mainly a certain silver fox we know and loathe?"  
Liza said knowingly. Despite all the loss Adam had suffered this was still the man who kept her letters from Colby and was the reason for far too many spats between her and her daughter, and she was still not over everything that had gone down, and had a feeling Tad wouldn't be either, only to see that clearly wasn't the case.

"Liza...please, you know better than most I'm never gonna be fitted for friendship rings with Adam, but...right now, fighting with him is not a fair fight. And, while normally it wouldn't stop me, I cared about Stuart more than the bile I feel towards his brother."  
Tad admitted speaking the truth. His fire towards Adam had diminished a bit since Stuart's murder and, he wasn't sporting for a fight.

"That's my guy."  
Dixie praised, tearing up a bit at Tad's admission, and smiling a bit thinking maybe he'd handle Liza better than she expected he could, now or ever, while Fr. Clarence rolled his eyes.  
"What's eating you oh unholy one? You know I think that threesome you've been palling around with are a lousier influence on your than I thought. For God's sake the sweetest man in this town was shot to death in the back! Can't you show a little compassion?"

"What's to say I'm not compassionate! Just strikes me as odd that people are still speaking of him after his demise. The man's been featured limited times at best in recent years."

"Oh so let me get this straight, talking about a gentle kindhearted man who's lived here for decades is frowned on but the patron saint of babysnatchers can be praised as often as the day is long? Do you not see anything wrong with this picture??"  
Dixie barked, completely appalled.

"Well when that babysnatcher was in front burner s/ls for years on end it doesn't surprise me. Playing a pivotal role she's earned the right to be mentioned and mourned."  
"Oh and what am I then? Chopped liver?"  
"I think pancakes would be more appropriate."  
Clarence sneered as Dixie gave him a devil stare.

"Well anyways, what difference does it make. Stuart's time came to an end. What other stories did he have left to tell?"  
"Ha, that's a good one. You know there's plenty of us you've managed to Grim Reap before our chapters in PV were closed. And clearly since I got this chance, Tad's and mine wasn't."  
Dixie said smugly as Clarence rolled his eyes before glancing warily at the ceiling.

"Lord Lavery and Mother of Frons help me..."  
"What you say??"  
"Er, nothing." Clarence quickly covered, remembering never to use the names of the Hacks in vain, before turning his attention back to Liza and Tad.  
"You know Thaddeus, while I'm far from desperate would it really be such a bad thing to get back to what we once had?"  
Liza asked as Tad groaned, but managed a smile, knowing that was his best bet at dealing with a crazy person.

"And it's no coincidence you ask me this when Mr. Mumbles McFacialhair drops you like a hot potato?"  
Tad smirked as Dixie couldn't help but crack up, not only at the nickname even though she knew right away who he was referring to.

"Oh wow, never thought I'd see the day, Liza found another pair to try and drive a wedge between. Will this woman ever learn??"  
She asked shaking her head getting Clarence smiling smugly.  
"Funny, go back a few years and the same could be said about you m'dear."  
He said knowingly as Dixie lowered her head, not with a snappy comeback at the ready.  
"It was a mistake. I know that now."  
She said genuinely embarassed at so much as thinking of her stint on the Zach Slater Welcome Wagon back when.

"I must say I'm surprised you weren't Ms. Colby's cheerleader during her persuit. I mean wouldn't you get some satisfaction at seeing your rival try and fail to break another everlasting love story? Even you must be able to take pleasure in her misfortunes."  
Clarence baited, thinking if he couldn't get a rise out of the blond he could at least lead her astray to his level.

"Not in this case. Frankly I wouldn't wish the rath of Zendall on anyone."  
Dixie said only to smile a bit when she realized she called Clarence's bluff and leaned closer to him with a smug grin.  
"Especially when I know it's an offense punishable by an outing with you!"  
She said triumphantly as Clarence looked north again, cursing a name that sounded like McTrash, only to glance back at Tad and realize Liza was skulking off with her dalmatian print tail between her legs. Bringing a smile to her's and much to her delight for the time being, Tad's face as well.

Up next....  
Lightning never strikes the same place twice...


	3. Chapter 3

As quick as a smile flickered on Tad and Dixie's faces, Clarence's smirk came back, and the blond knew her happiness was short lived.  
"Alright...who's the next contestant on this dating game from hell?"  
She asked bitterly as she reached for a handful of candy corn, only to be repulsed when cheeto dust came off on her hands.  
"Oh you'll see soon enough m'dear. This dear girl knows how to make an entrance."  
Clarence said as Dixie glanced over and noticed a yellow foam clad figure awkwardly jog into the club and pull up a bar stool beside Tad.

"Now what in the..."  
"Striking look, isn't it."  
The priest quipped as Dixie got a better glance at the costume only to realize what Clarence was getting at.  
"Omigod that is the funniest...."  
She said but couldn't finish the sentence, her ribs aching from laughing so hard.

"Well looky here, Ms. Thompson. Nice um...costume."  
Tad said managing a smile but having too hard a time suppressing his laughter.  
"Oh shut up. So it's a little poorly executed, I tried. It looked better at the store."  
"LT come now, you had to know lightning doesn't strike the same place twice!"  
He grinned before he too was about to bust a gut.

"Actually wouldn't be so sure about that sweetie, you know at a closer look, size wise that costume may not fit but symbol wise, wow. Completely works for the girl."  
"I think the same can be said for you m'dear. The saint no more vamp look really works on you."  
Clarence said smugly as Dixie glared.  
"Oooh, well maybe ya should've come to me for some help with your's! Devil in priest's clothing, not the most fitting choice Padre."  
She replied shutting him up for the time being,

"But yeah in all seriousness, could her costume be any more truthful?bShe really knows how to strike a man down. First there was Brot, poor guy thought they were soulmates, came back for her and she throws him aside like yesterday's garbage, and then she goes throwing ultimatums in Tad's face, acting like they've been together for two years not two minutes!"

"So she wanted to speed things up slightly. What's wrong with that, she did refer to herself as his life's love."  
Clarence said as Dixie bristled.  
"And how much life have they experienced together huh? For crying out loud, they bonded over a game of hide the baby!"  
"Oh, alright. So the day you and Tad met you didn't bond when he ensured you and your bundle of joy were well fed?"

"That's different Clarence."  
"Oh really? How so? I mean granted, Tad hasn't taken Taylor to the Chicken Shack yet but, he has offered to share one of his chosen delicacies with her."

"Yeah, a delicacy that'd involve him turning overweight and toothless. Forgive me if I care about the man I love's health!"  
Dixie retorted as Clarence looked ready with a comeback but she cut him off.

"And for the record, I did let him eat it on occasion. A little more to love never hurt a girl."  
She said with a smirk before she glanced over at Tad from across the way, and sighed wistfully not taking her eyes off him.  
"He's still two dinners.."

"Oh please, kindly spare me the metaphors, or I'll lose my dinners."  
Clarence muttered bitterly as Dixie grinned while Taylor left the bar, any energy in her lightning bolt getup drained entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know something, if I'd known about this loophole I would've tried my hand at this vanquishing thing two Halloweens ago. Gosh, we keep this up, I'll be home in time to keep Kathy from eating all her candy in one sitting."  
Dixie beamed, still buzzed over getting rid of two troublesome speedbumps in her happily ever after. Unfortunately Clarence was also smiling, for an entirely different reason.

"If I were you I wouldn't hold your hopeful breath m'dear. Check the entrance for our latest arrival."  
The man said with a devilish gleam in his eye as Dixie caught sight of an all too familiar figure cloaked in a full length cream veil, that made her heart skip too many beats.

"Omigod...no."  
"Ah yes. Fatal attraction personified. Nice to see Ms. Coulson hasn't changed a bit..not a tad..."  
Clarence smirked when he saw the auburn haired woman set her deadly sights on Tad clear across the room, sending chills up Dixie's spine, never thinking this woman could scare her more then she had all those years ago. At least until now, given it being too likely she could do some damage.

"No she...she can't be here, she, she died or, got locked up, or...God I thought she was gone for good!"  
"Well a disappearing act didn't stop you last I checked.."  
Clarence gloated as Dixie struggled to keep her breathing in check, even though she was on the verge of a full on panic attack.  
At least until she spotted one person across the way she was sure could assist. After all he had before.

"J..Jesse! Oh thank God, c'mon now, put your restored organs and badge to good use and help!"  
She demanded before turning her attention to an oblivious Tad.  
"Tad, it's...it's gonna be fine, baby. Jesse, he kept you safe last time from that maniac, he will again, I..I know it."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure my girl. After all Mr. Hubbard can't even keep his thoughts from straying elsewhere, despite his stunning physician of a wife on his arm. I highly doubt in his current state Thaddeus would remotely be on his list of priorities."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Dixie snapped, confused.  
"Jesse is Tad's best friend and vice versa, of course he'll protect him from that, woman!"

"Oh I beg to differ dear. While ghostly apparations are capable of performing miracles, as proven by you and Mr. Hubbard both, more often then not those powers dissipate when you're back among the land of the living. Especially when the land of the living involves other loyalties to occupy your time."

"What...other loyalties! Look, I saw how Tad and Jesse teamed up at the wedding to rescue Angie. They'd do anything for eachother, Jesse even turned around when he caught Tad trying to break into a car for God's sake. Did I approve, no. But did I appreciate Jesse looking out for him, yes!"  
"Well did you approve when he shot your beloved on the Chandler terrace?"  
Clarence retorted as Dixie shuddered before glaring.

"That was an accident, Clarence. A total accident."  
"Well, maybe so. But I can assure you Jesse's made some far more purposeful decisions as of late I doubt you'd be applauding."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Maybe the fact that the badge you were declaring your salvation earlier doesn't hold the same value for Chief Hubbard. Considering the choices he's made as of late far from uphold it."  
"Can you be any less specific!"

"I won't bore you with the details Dixie. Let's just say that, Jesse's concern lies with the fates of one Kendall Hart Slater and her band of merry crusaders. He's made more sacrifices in the name of Zendall then any man should, putting his career, reputation, even family on the line. And with no qualms about it whatsoever."  
"I...no, no that, doesn't make any sense. Jesse, stayed away for nearly two decades in the name of protecting his family and rep, now you're saying he tossed it out the window for, the Sla-very clans?"  
"I'm afraid so dear. Of course, the song and dance shouldn't be too unfamiliar, you mastered it as I recall."  
Clarence said smugly, only to glance over and see Leslie dangerously close to making a move, holding a length of rope ominously behind her back.

"Oh my God!!!!"  
Dixie gasped, feeling more petrified if it was even possible, more so when the crowd appeared none the wiser, including Jesse who'd just left a disgruntled Angie on the floor to take a call from Mumbles himself.  
Cursing the fates and everything else, she struggled to step in and help but it was just a waste of energy. Try as she might he couldn't do anything to directly intervene, even though she was fighting that rule off with everything in her.

"C'mon this..this isn't fair! I..you can't expect me to just, sit here!! Watch that nutjob take him from me permanently!This isn't part of the deal!! TAD!!!"  
Dixie cried as she still attempted to get loose of whatever grip this fool had on her.

"Look! You approved of together forever once upon a time, remember! You know it didn't apply to strictly the afterlife!"  
"Well did you ever stop to think it should? I mean, think of all the madness it would spare you. You know on Earth there's no guarantee for you and Thaddeus to have your happily ever after. You could be separated despite being alive and well. After all look at what's happening to, well take a look at the poor, deprived Zach and Kendal..."

"Oh for God's sake! Are they all anyone thinks of anymore!! This town doesn't revolve around always only them!!!"  
She snapped defiantly, taking Clarence aback long enough to get temporarily free from his clutches and to Jesse's side, desperate to get through to him since she was unable to directly intervene and take Leslie out herself.

"JESSE!! Jesse c'mon!! C'mon now, look, you...you gotta hear me alright! Just, listen! Tad needs your help!! C'mon you helped him before, you need to do it again! Ya hear!! Jesse please!! I gotta get through to you, I have to!!"  
"Well, appears the shoe is on the other foot, wish he could evolve too?"  
"SHUT UP!!"

Dixie barked before she heard a heartwarming chuckle coming from a costumed, tall, cackling woman, turban on head with tarot cards in hand.  
"Opal!"  
She yelped as she rushed over only to see her mother in law sit down at a booth and take hold of Ryan's hands with her eyes shut, trying to get a reading.  
"Alright well, lessee I'm sensing a..a green, winged insect, flying directly in the dim path of oh now what's that..a..a, a monkey I...oh my stars!"

"Opal what is it?" Ryan asked blankly.  
"Oh I..I felt a chill! Oh, no it's happenin again!" Opal shivered, remembering the last time she'd felt this way she'd had to whack a nutjob upside the head to keep her son from being hung.  
"Whoa, wait is that bad? Oh no, does it involve my reading! Is Greenlee gonna be angry with me? I..is she gonna key my motorcycle she stole? Oh no, does she know I did Kendall after her and I went to view her body at the morgue! Is she angry at her Dynamite Kiddo? I..no, that's ridiculous, everyone loves me. I wear a thong for Lavery's sake! But I better install that stripper pole before she gets back."  
Ryan muttered to himself, deep in thought.

"Ryan? You okay?"  
"Yeah Opal why?"  
"No it's just...you got a crinkle on your forehead, never seen one line up there before, just orange."  
"Oh yeah, that's part of my new skin regiment."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, all chemical and cheeto based."  
"I see...but wait, what's the excuse for your eyes then? They look all, bugged out and funny like. Oh gosh, did you catch a chill from a spook too?"  
Opal asked, knowing someone familiar, in a good way, was present nearby, but also somewhat disgusted.  
"No, no chills or spooks. I didn't feel a thing, my eyes feel fine, normal."  
"Yeah, they're fine alright.."  
The older woman muttered, raising her eyebrows only to feel the presence become much happier.

"Opal, okay hon c'mon, if anyone out there can pick up on me being here it's you. I'm not hiding this time either, not making jokes about your, grid stones, nothing. I need you Opal, and Tad does too! You gotta go smack a certain loony tune upside the head for me, okay! Opal please am...am I getting through to you!"  
Dixie asked frantically, until much to her relief Opal dropped Ryan's hands, breaking the supposed Rylee connection. Leading the blond to give Clarence a smirk of her own.

"Like panting up at the moon like werewolves would ever trump wishing on stars. Please."  
She scoffed as Clarence pouted while Ryan snapped out of his haze.

"Hey what the.."  
"I'm sorry Ryan I, gotta take care of somethin or other...oh you can run but you can't hide squirrelgirl!!"  
Opal threatened as she got to her feet, stormed over and before Tad even knew Leslie was behind him she grabbed her from behind and strong armed her out of the club. While Dixie breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank God, it's over..."  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure m'dear, the best is yet to come!"


	5. Chapter 5

Still reeling after the close encounter of the terrifying kind with Leslie, Dixie was working on getting her breathing in check only to see Clarence's attention was elsewhere.

"So. What's next? You gonna sic, Ted Orsini on us? Or better yet, bring Billy Clyde from the grave? Seriously, how many more stages of purgatory you got up that damn sleeve of your's?"  
"Oh m'dear. Take comfort in knowing comfort is all you and Thaddeus will be exposed to from here on out."  
"Scuse me?"  
"Of course it'll be the comfort only certain people can provide."  
"Oh boy."  
Dixie said warily only to see what Clarence was getting at, when a certain eerily similarly dressed woman entered the club.

"Okay well, that explains a lot. One comforting hug from that piece of trash and you'll wind up smothered. Likely the reason your brain's so warped and twisted, you took her up on some comfort and suffocated!"  
"Oh Dixie you sound awfully bitter."  
"Ya think???"  
"But dear really, there's no need to be jealous. So Ms. Carey happens to be a bit more, well 's really no need to hold that against her, after all we're all Lavery's children."  
Clarence preached as Dixie looked on horrified, before she caught sight of the man reaching for the cheetos and knocked the bowl off the table.

"Dixie, really! Was that quite nec-"  
"Yes. Completely."  
The blond hissed, repulsed beyond belief only to feel another wave of nausea hit when she saw Krystal in her full overexposed glory, flaunting her assets as best she could, even going so far as to adjust her neckline deeper.

"And just when you think she can't possibly sink any lower..."  
"Oh come now m'dear. You know as well as I she's not the only female who's dared to go to that level. As I recall you took on a different type of angelic form a few years prior?"  
Clarence hinted as Dixie shuddered, remembering that dress in all it's hideous glory.

"Yeah...well, it wasn't exactly my first choice! Besides, it's not like anyone was there to see it. And hey...when I was visible in all my ghostly glory, I definitely classed up the joint. Even got praise from Adam Chandler. And unlike someone none of my wardrobe selections went stale. You think Tad was so anxious to wake up to Krystal in that days old pink number? I think not!"  
She said smugly as Clarence grumbled, distracted enough to give her a little time to class up things in the eyes of her soulmate.

"Just like..I think, no...know actually, imitation isn't always the most sincerest form of flattery. In Tad's eyes or my own. I think someone needs to get a little refresher who the only Tish to his Gomez is."  
Dixie said before she came she came up behind Tad who was seated at the bar, and gingerly rested her hand on his shoulder. All the while with him none the wiser as he continued trying to shrug off Krystal's advances.

"Hey sweetie. Remember your wise words, act aloof. Otherwise you'll be a big fat jerk who can get a date..."  
She sighed softly only to tense up when Clarence approached, a stern look on his face.  
"Dixie..."  
"I'm not doing anything wrong. Rules say I can't directly intervene. You think a little whispering in his ear on my part's gonna accomplish that, think again. Besides, there's no law I gotta stay on the opposite side of the room from him."

Dixie defended as she put her arm around Tad, a defiant gleam in her eyes while she smirked at Clarence and Krystal who was slowly realizing her usual charm was falling flat. Especially when Tad got a dazed half smile on his face, only thinking of another person dressed remarkably similar.  
At least until a mysterious cloaked presence behind Krystal communicated a word or two of encouragement, and Tad's smile changed to a frown and a shudder when he remembered a certain soul stealing presence, much to his soulmate's dismay as she held him as reassuringly as a ghost possibly could.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tad...I know, you have every right, to never wanna see me again. What I did to you was...the worst thing I could've done. I betrayed you, abandoned you..our life, on a..monster like David. I...you have every reason in the world to loathe that man, I know I do. I...I just wonder though, how Dixie managed to, see any good in him without being drugged out of her mind."  
Krystal laughed weakly as Tad snapped out of his daze. And Dixie struggled to keep herself from snapping Clarence's neck.  
"How dare you..."

"Krystal..."  
Tad warned, his voice practically a growl unbeknown to her as she kept rambling on.  
"I mean, c'mon, he was...decent in bed but...let me tell ya. Have a few glasses of warm milk, makes the night go a heck of a lot easier. I swear, I give Dixie credit, going into a full blown affair with the man not under the influence of a thing 'cept her heart and feelings, wow."

Seeing red as Clarence smirked at the sight of Krystal pushing all Tad's buttons and her own, Dixie forced herself to stay put and not put her learned Cooney fight skills to good use on the old man.  
The only man who needed her undivided attention was sitting right beside her in pain that it was her job to alleviate.

"And when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic. I don't know what'd make you think dredging up a stupid fling that meant nothing would be enough to trump together forever tonight. That tryst with David and I was over before it began. I saw his true colors, it came to a close, and Tad and I found our way back to loving each other.  
And hey unlike someone we all know, there was no doubt in anyone's mind when a result of that love came about, who brought it about. Same can't be said for the reigning champ of Who's The Daddy can it?"  
Dixie retorted, the fire in her eyes identical to her soulmate's as she took a firm grip on his hand.

"And here we go again!" Tad groaned as he went to slam the bar with his hand, but felt a mysterious something holding him back, and he decided against it.  
"Tad, I-"  
"Damn it Krystal! Why do you think throwing Dixie in my face accomplishes anything as far as my relationship with you? You'd think you'd know by now all it does is make you look pathetic and desperate. You drag her name through the mud to make your halo look shiny. It stops now."

"Well how am I dragging her name through the mud when she did it?? I'm just stating facts Tad."  
"Facts you know pain the hell out of me to hear. And anyone who gave a damn about me would know that."

Tad spat bitterly as Dixie felt her heart break in a million pieces. Just in his eyes alone it was obvious how fresh that wound still was, and she wanted to beat Clarence and his succubus of a puppet to a pulp for pouring salt on it.  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."  
She sighed sadly as she clung tighter to Tad resting her chin on his shoulder so their faces touched.  
"But I picked you Tad. Not maybe always only sometimes you. Even when I hated you, you never lost me. You're my home, my heart. And us two together forever, is always gonna make us feel alive."  
Dixie emphasized as she stared icily at Krystal and Clarence both, intertwining her hand with her soulmate's all the while and smiling when she felt him relax somewhat. When again Tad's thoughts went elsewhere and he glanced at Jesse across the way. All of a sudden getting a strange but welcomed sense of deja'vu. And having a feeling on this particular Hallow's Eve a shoe was on another foot.

"Yeah...that's my Prince Charming."  
She cooed, holding Tad close as Clarence scoffed, before getting a devious gleam in his eye, getting Dixie's attention as her grip got protectively tighter.  
"What the hell are you dreaming up now you twisted jerk."  
"Oh nothing, Dixie. You just seemed to, be having such a nice time reminiscing about that enchanting Halloween night. Why allow me to spoil the fun. I think I just might have to conjure up another visit from Ms. Coulson again."  
"NO!"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Clarence asked as he approached them both, looking just plain maniacal getting Dixie officially freaked out as she clung tighter to Tad but managed to get her voice steady.

"No. Clarence. This madness has gone on long enough. No more."  
"Ah but Dixie, I don't think that is your choice to make."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, after all your beloved Thaddeus here was the one who brought Leslie back into the fold. Despite the warnings of Jesse, the damage she'd already caused. Even knowing she nearly ended your life."  
The old man smirked as Dixie's eyes flashed, a comeback escaping her for the moment.

"It almost ended his own too though, my my talk about karma. Shame it didn't."  
"It was a mistake Clarence. A horrible choice. But it didn't cost Tad his life for a reason. Believe it or not there's a higher power out there then you!"  
"Well, be that as it may, even divine intervention wasn't even enough to quell Tad's vendetta against David Hayward. They're destined to be lifelong enemies."  
"Yeah well, maybe there's a divine reason for that too. No two men can wage a war of insults better."  
Dixie said with a smug grin, and now it was Clarence's turn to be taken aback.

Even more so when Krystal, desperate to get attention any way she knew, shifted even closer to Tad and went so far as to reach for his hand, until to her shock she felt a sharp shock and instantly backed away.

"Whoa! Man, guess the...polyester here's a bit staticky."  
Krystal said shaking her hand out, while Dixie shook her head.  
"Oh guess that explains the cling!"  
She snapped bitterly only to see the snaps and buttons barely keeping Krystal's top half in check pop off entirely, thoroughly embarassing the brunette but amusing the blond.

"Hmmm, guess that little trick didn't only apply to men's shirts."  
Dixie laughed heartily as Krystal struggled to regroup while Clarence looked on smirking at the sight.  
"Well, apparently as far as sparring goes, no two women can top you either. Maybe there is a reason you should be back among the living Dixie."  
"Oh so perverted creeps like you can get your fixes for the day? I think not.."  
She scoffed as Krystal suddenly found her top reconstructed in a much more conservative fashion, while Tad looked on in amazement as he rubbed his eyes, before snapping back to reality. After all stranger things had happened. Like Krystal attempting to apologize.

"Tad I..."  
"No, Krystal. Don't, please. I've had enough."  
"Enough of??"  
"Enough of, this. Letting you using David Hayward to trip me up. I'm just sick of it, all of it. Of giving that bastard the satisfaction that he's won."

"Oh...no, Oh Tad, please no."  
Dixie begged fearfully as she jumped up and away from him with alarm, hoping after everything they'd been through he wouldn't fall into a devil's snare again.

"Tad...what are you trying to say?"  
"That the fool is gonna make his own hell for himself. He's had it coming for awhile."  
Tad said knowingly as he glanced over at Jake and Amanda, happily dancing and living it up.  
"Dix and I got past his schemes, now it's their turn. And then it's buh bye Dr. Death!"  
"But I...wait, Tad what about, what about us? We had our turn too! I...c'mon I fought David off!"  
Krystal said desperately as Tad looked on, amused.  
"Yeah...yeah I suppose you did. But, why you fought for a man who can't make ya feel alive..I don't quite know."  
He said with a smirk only to feel a fierce, loving mysterious but, warm embrace, and even though he wasn't one to brag it felt great.  
Unlike Clarence who was sighing and rolling his eyes, looking defeated, for the moment anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, we sure showed you didn't we."  
Dixie smiled as she smirked triumphantly at Clarence, confident she had this all in the bag.

"You know you may as well just end the games now. You saw as plain as I did. Tad's only a cad for me. Not Liza, Leslie, Krystal, that..jogging woman. You already know I've won so why not bow out gracefully? And, you don't have to worry, I won't rat you out to your demonic superiors."

"Ah Dixie Dixie Dixie. I admit, you may have tamed the Cad but...did you stop to consider the part of him you can't control, Tad the Dad??"  
Clarence said, smirking at his ace up his sleeve.

"Why would I have to worry about Tad being a father to our little girl? In case you didn't get the memo it's been our dream since day one."

"Ah but m'dear, how soon we forget you're not the only one who helped Tad realize that dream. Surprising considering how you were so bent on uprooting Krystal's life by revealing Jenny's paternity."  
He said as Dixie shook her head and sighed bitterly, wondering how she completely forgot about Tad's other daughter.  
But knowing half the time Jenny's parents barely acknowledged the girl's existence, helped her feel more at ease.

Even though that unsettling knowledge did nothing to numb the pain of Tad being there for Jenny since birth, and that Krystal had been living the dream that had been her's with Tad for as long as she could remember.  
And even though she cared for Jenny automatically because she was a part of the love of her life, it didn't make any lingering heartache she had go away.  
Something Clarence noticed when he saw Dixie looking more despondent than he'd seen her yet. But at least she wasn't gloating anymore.

Even though he began to when Krystal came back onto the scene armed with her one lasting tie to Tad, dressed in a pumpkin costume.  
Instantly snapping Tad out of things as he approached and cooed over the child.  
While the smile on his face and the light in his eyes made Dixie's heart swell there was pure sadness in her eyes.  
That flashed to anger when she saw Krystal smirking at the entire scene.

"Well...what else did I expect. Not only has she mastered how best to hog the spotlight but how to make a stink of things too, even with her little girl that close. What a selfish, petty, pathetic littl.."

"Ah, careful m'dear. Remember little pitchers have big ears, including your pitcher."  
Clarence sighed as Dixie's ears and spirits perked up at the sound of a tiny perfect laugh.  
"Oh my God, Kate!"  
She laughed in turn as she quickly made her way to the entrance, hoping to lock eyes with her little girl once again and block out anything that dared keep them separated any longer.

Unfortunately, her eyes soon became fixated on something far too disturbing for her mind to process.  
And when she heard Clarence snicker and the crowd gasp and chuckle in shock, Dixie knew this wasn't just some godawful nightmare for her and her daughter both.

"Krystal...wh, what are they looking at?"  
Kathy asked nervously, her blue eyes wide with panic as she glanced up at the woman standing near, then down at the white sneakers on her feet. The only thing that felt comfy and right about the costume Krystal had pulled from the attic the night before.  
With the red and white checked top that didn't even come close to her bellybutton, and the jean cutoff shorts just like the ones Daddy didn't even like her wearing around the house.  
But that Krystal had said were fine because on Halloween, girls could dress however they wanted. Even like ladies called Daisy Duke.

"Oh it's okay Kathy, no everyone just thinks you look as adorable as my Babydawl did when she wore this on Halloween. Most everyone that I can remember anyhow."  
Krystal laughed as Tad nearly choked on his drink, before scrambling around frantically for a tablecloth, large cocktail napkin, anything to shield his seven year old daughter's hardly concealed self. Before eventually settling on his vampire cape that he wrapped around her, before Kathy, now mortified, broke free of her father's hold towards the doors of the club.

"Tad! C'mon now, look you're ruining your entire getup!"

"As if THAT'S his biggest concern right now!"  
Dixie spat furiously and heartbroken at the sight of her daughter being subjected to another ruined holiday, only to hear Clarence make a noise that sounded way too much like a chuckle.

"You son of a..."  
She swore as she whirled around before attempting to slug the pious poser. Only to be held back by a shake of the head and condescending smirk.  
"Oh now m'dear, you wouldn't want to bring harm upon a defenseless old man would you?"  
"Wanna bet!"  
"Well..I'd strongly advise against it. After all you know the law, tears plus heavenly bodies don't mix."  
Clarence smirked knowingly as Dixie stepped back and turned her attention to a furious Tad.

"Krystal what the hell were you thinking!"  
"I was thinking how my babydoll adored this costume, and how I wanted to pass on the tradition to a girl that may as well be my own flesh and blood!"  
Krystal spat, while Tad looked like some wind had been taken from his argument's sails.  
Even though Dixie was ready and willing to pick up the slack, and made it clear when she took Tad's hand to get through to him.  
Only to beam when she saw fire go back in his eyes, as he shook his head and chuckled in disbelief.

"Krystal, I.. I'm sorry but do you really think that's a selling point? Look I know what it's like to lose a daughter. I've been there with two. But you can't expect to recreate your life with Babe with, with Kathy, I..."  
"Why 'cause she's Dixie's precious little girl!"  
Krystal snarled as Tad looked taken aback.

"You know, Babe may not have had the ideal Martin upbringing with backyard barbecues and tree trimming parties, but I was there for her, I did the best I could for her. Devoted my life to her. At least I didn't sign her away!"  
She smirked combatively as Tad shook his head in disgust.

"Alright Krystal, kudos you didn't sign one daughter away, but what about when you SOLD the other?? Not to mention you were more than ready to keep Jenny's paternity a secret. Keep me in the dark about her ever existing. Now granted. I earned plenty of lousy karma in that department. But hell, when you almost did the same thing with Kathy! Speaking with Adam, having an idea after Kate was in the same zip code, and..not saying a damn word!"  
Tad sighed, his voice trailing off sounding pained at the memory, as it was Dixie's turn to look shocked.

"And just when I thought she couldn't get any...she went and pulled THIS!"  
Dixie fumed, ready to spit fire.  
"Yes, apparently your ghostly self was too busy stringing up the father of your son to realize."  
Clarence retorted in a not as confident tone, worried he was fighting a losing battle.

"Stringing him up after he straightjacketed me up! I..nev. never mind, Adam is not the point here! You, you think you can confuse or trick me out of this but you can't Clarence!"  
She spat as Clarence resorted to babbling nonsense about lies, truths, journeys not being complete and everything under the sun.  
As Dixie fought everything in her to cause him physical harm.

"Oh you think you can play that game! Well news flash it hardly worked once!!!  
So go do right by Zendall or some other poor unsuspecting pair! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"  
The blond demanded as Clarence looked infuriated, realizing he hadn't broken her.  
Desperate to regain at least a bit of his former control he took a firm grip on her arm, unaware he was breaking one of his few rules.

Wincing a bit at the pressure but smiling despite the pain and through her tears, Dixie gave Clarence a triumphant sniffle.  
"Aw Clarence, didn't ya know, angels aren't supposed to cry!"

She beamed before breaking free of his hold once and for all, and staggered back, supported only by the bar at her back as a mortified Clarence sighed in disgust before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Then before she could blink Dixie was back right at the scene of the crime, and was happy enough to Twinkle Step around the entire park now that she was officially in the land of the living and unaccompanied by any demonic presences.  
Just an angelic but depressed one huddled in a black polyester cloak on a bench nearby, who her honest to goodness reunion with was long overdue.


End file.
